Deli Overdose
The twenty-second episode of Season 38. Heidi has suddenly developed a strange addiction to deli, so Phineas and Ferb have to try and control her eating habits before she devours everything in town. Doofenshmirtz makes his own online memes. Episode Summary Part 1 Heidi is being lazy at her house. She gets on her iPod and checks the web. After a few minutes, she gets really hungry. She asks her mom what's for lunch. They're going out to Sandwich Town for lunch. Heidi is happy, she loves that place. She quickly dashes to the car and waits to leave. Her older sister, Haley, and younger brother, Ethan, get in the car. Then, her mom does. Heidi tells her mom to step on it. Her mom wants to follow the law. Heidi mopes in the back as her mom takes the road at a leisurely pace. She grumpily wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a half eaten sandwich, out of all things. Monogram tells Perry that Doof's Internet activity has been a lot higher than normal. He needs to investigate to make sure he's not up to anything sinister. Perry heads off in his hovercar. Meanwhile, with Heidi's family, they finally arrive at Sandwich Town. Heidi runs out of the car at a high speed. Ethan is confused. He wonders why she has suddenly become interested in deli products. First, he ate Ethan's salami based race car model, then she stuffed Haley's ball of ham in her mouth in one serving. Haley is confused about Heidi too. Heidi's mom tells her she can only order one thing. Heidi orders the Sandwich Town Supreme. It's piled with cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, mustard, but most importantly, meat. Salami, ham, bologna, pepperoni, bacon, roast beef, and chicken. She eats the whole sandwich in one sitting. She starts seeing things as different meat products. Haley wonders if she's okay. Heidi sees Haley as a chicken wing, Ethan as a ham, and her mom as a giant meatball. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof is happily creating memes. Perry comes in and gets trapped inside a giant metal troll face. Doof is busy creating memes to see if he can get people to follow him. Perry stares blankly. Doof is doing this to see if he can become leader of the Tri-State Area. Meanwhile, Heidi starts eating anything she sees. She even tries eating Ethan. He cries for help. Heidi's mom isn't sure what to do. She tells Haley she's in charge, and she runs off to find help. Part 2 Heidi's mom runs into Phineas and Ferb's backyard, where the boys are planning to make snails go faster by installing tiny engines on them. Phineas wonders what Heidi's mom is doing there. She explains the whole dilemma. Phineas says to cancel the snails, cuz he knows what they're gonna do today instead. Meanwhile, Heidi is heading to the nearest supermarket. On the way, she eats everything she sees. Everything looks like a turkey, some chicken, or any meat product, to her. Mallory realizes Heidi is not like herself. She wonders what's on her mind. In Heidi's thoughts, she can't stop thinking about meat. She thinks about Phineas and Ferb's meat encounters. She remembers peanuty chicken, the meatloaf festival, Canadian bacon. She just gets even more hungry. She starts chomping away at Norm, who is innocently wandering in town. Norm tries to get Heidi off him. With Doof, he has just finished creating exactly 372 Internet memes. He submits them to the web. Perry escapes the metal troll face and the epic duel begins. Perry sees the web download is only 10% complete. But Doof remembered he just got high speed Internet. He thanks Satellite Network. Perry presses cancel on the download just as it hits 99%. It was a very close call. Just then, Heidi comes and eats Doof's computer. Doof curses Perry and the random computer eating girl. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb come into town with an addiction remover. They aim it at Heidi, who is heading towards the supermarket. Just before she enters, she is hit with the addiction remover. Heidi feels very strange and very full. Haley and Ethan come to see how everything went. Heidi thinks she should become a vegetarian. Songs *''A Big Craving'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Sandwich Town worker: "Aren't you a little small to be tackling a big sandwich like that?" *Heidi: "What? You're crazy! No, no I'm not!" Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin Heidi's mom Perry's entrance to lair A half-eaten sandwich Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp... Errors *Heidi flashes back to an event from a winter episode Continuity *Sandwich Town is seen ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.") *Heidi remembers peanuty chicken, the meatloaf festival, and Canadian bacon ("De Plane! De Plane!", "Meatloaf Surprise", "For Your Ice Only") Allusions *'Troll Face': A metal version of the troll face is Perry's trap *'Turbo': Phineas and Ferb's invention is going to be like this movie *'Dish Network': Doofenshmirtz has an Internet provider called Satellite, which is like Dish. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38